Vlad & Snow
by Sesime
Summary: This story is about Vladimir Tod and Snow! :  More information inside!
1. Chapter 1: Our Fight

This is totally fiction..I do not own any of the characters...oh but I wish I owned Vlad..hehe but anyways this is meant for entertainment only so here is the beginning of the story... Enjoy... oh by the way I'm sort of new to this so things won't be exactly formatted right just bare with me here... this is in Snow's P.O.V. but may have some of Vlad's P.O.V. at some point..oh and this is not rated so anything may happen so readers beware..

**Chapter 1: Our Fight**

**Snow's P.O.V.**

I wake up sometime in the night maybe around 11 p.m. I see that Vlad is not here in bed next to me where he usually is..I tell myself in my mind not to panic that maybe he is outside for a late night walk...he does that at times even though I still haven't fully wrapped my mind around why he leaves like he does...but that's just my sweet Vlad. Yes, I know I may sound like some love-sick puppy but I can not help but to love Vlad; he is amazing like no other...his sweet smiles and smirks are just soothing to me. I don't really understand why he chose me in the end. I'm not all that beautiful or interesting, but I'm not going to question the fact that Vlad is in love with me. He is my husband; I know he is in love with me. He seems to be like an angel in disguise to me. His long black hair and his yellowish eyes, almost an onyx color, is so perfect on him. Yes...here I go again with the love-sick puppy thing but I don't see how anyone could get over his incredible sexy looks. It's not just his look that I love..It's him entirely, his personality is the best thing about him, though.

I step out of bed and walk down the stairs to the first floor; I see Henry and Vlad sitting and playing a video game in the living room. I walk in on them a light pleasant smirk on my face. I see Vlad's eyes light up when he sees me. He puts the video game on pause to talk.

"Well, hello there, my lovely beautiful wife." he says with a huge smile.

I smile. I love hearing him say those words to me; it makes my whole insides just melt like wax. Then Henry rudely butts in on Vlad and I's moment.

"Ew, dude..." Henry says.

Vlad and I just laugh. Somehow when Henry is not in the middle of a full description of him making out with my friend October; other mushy love stuff is disgusting to him.

"Henry, you know I am going to compliment Snow every time I see that beautiful face of her's." Vlad says.

I blush a light pink. How can I be so lucky to have such an incredible guy like, Vlad?

"Sorry, you guys," Henry says looking at the clock, "oh, look I must be going, bye Vladimir and Snow."

He leaves through the front door. I sit directly down beside Vlad on our couch.

"I love you." Vlad says, whispering into my ear.

"I love you too, Vlad." I grab his hand and I hold it lightly.

"Do you think it's weird how Henry just left like that?" he asks.

I sigh, "Well, he is Henry and you know, him and October are engaged and all, he probably just wants to spend time with her."

"I guess you're right, Snow." Vlad says looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, so don't worry, okay?"

"It's difficult not to, you have to remember, I have known Henry my whole life." he says.

"I know you are worried about Henry, but trust me, there's nothing wrong. I was talking to October yesterday; she said everything was great."

Vlad takes out his cell phone and starts texting. I read his text.

Vlad: Hey dude, why you leave like that?

I looked into Vlad's eyes after he sat his phone down on the table beside him.

"Vlad, what do you think is wrong?"

"Henry never acts distant toward me unless he is either, one he's guilty or two he is mad, I am scared." he says.

"Please, let's think about us. We never have alone time like we do now; we are usually busy with friends."

I look sadly look into his eyes.

"You know what? You are right, Snow." Vlad smiles.

I smile. I lean in to kiss his lips as soon as our lips met Vlad's phone buzzed. He picked it up and read the text from Henry.

Henry: October and I..are...trying for a baby. I know it's crazy but I want a child and so does she and the time is right if you know what I mean. I just got home so I have to go...bye Vladimir.

Vlad: Oh awesome dude good luck

...

Just before I could read Vlad's text he moved so I couldn't see what he was texting.

I cutely say, "Vlad! What are you saying?"

He sits his phone down and laughs. "You will find out soon, I'm going right upstairs, be right back." he says as he gets up and walks upstairs.

I curiously look at his phone. I know it's not right to read your lover's texts, but I am curious. I look at his phone and see the message Vlad sent.

Vlad: Oh awesome dude good luck, I am wanting to have a baby with Snow soon, but I'm so nervous..we haven't even made love yet even though we are married...it's so bad but I get so nervous whenever I even get the thought of being that close to Snow. Well give me advice when you can. Bye.

...

Wow...I never knew these thoughts in Vlad's mind were there. Sure, I thought of Vlad in "that way", but I never expressed my thoughts. I hope he's not waiting for me to say something. From the beginning I was waiting on Vlad to say something...but maybe I should, I don't know...

I stop thinking to myself when I see Vlad starring down at me from the stairs. I know he saw his phone in my hand. I know, I am in trouble. Maybe this will be our first true married fight...

"Vlad, I..." That's all I could say.

"Snow!" Vlad yells.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" he asks.

He walks towards me with this angry almost disgusted look on his face.

"I knew you were going to say something about me; I just knew. I had to see."

"That does not give you the right to look at my texts, Snow." he says with a snarl.

"You know what...", I begin to cry, "forget it all!" I run upstairs into the bathroom, slamming the door, and locking it behind me.

After a few seconds or so I hear the words I thought I would never hear out of Vlad's mouth, "We are over!"


	2. Chapter 2: Oh My

**Chapter 2: "Oh My..."**

**Vlad's P.O.V.**

_Oh what have I done? I messed up...said the wrong thing. Snow has not even made a peep in over a hour now. What should I do? Should I call the fire department? Or say I'm sorry to the beautiful Snow... I don't know...I can't believe I just ended our relationship when I want our relationship to be much more. More than Snow could ever know. Why did I say those horrid words to my beautiful wife, Snow? Am I losing my mind? I possibly am... I love my Snow..._

I decided she has been in there too long. I walk to the door and knock on it. No answer... I knock on it again and I hear sobs and groaning...yearning sound almost.

"Snow..." I say.

"I will leave the house, okay? Just let me cry in peace!" she says.

"Snow." I say.

"Leave me alone!" She yells.


End file.
